


The Unexpected Holiday

by Geekygirl669



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Established Relationship, Established Relationship Robert Chase/Greg House, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Robert Chase, Post Mpreg, Post Mpreg Robert Chase, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Chase goes on a holiday he never thought he would.
Relationships: Robert Chase/Greg House
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Unexpected Holiday

Going on a holiday with House was incredibly stranger. And defiantly not anything Chase ever thought he would do. But no matter how stranger it seemed, to both himself and to other people, Chase was actually loving it.

He loved House, and while that still surprised him even a year after he had first said those words aloud, he loved the older man a lot. And he loved the weird little dysfunctional family they had built.

And Chase had always wanted to show House Australia, since the day he realised their relationship was actually something serious he had wanted to show the older man were he came from. Even if he would have to deal with House’s annoying jokes the whole time, and he knew he would because even though they were in a series relationship, even though they lived together, even though House was helping Chase raise his daughter, even though they were going to be having their own child soon, House was still House and he wouldn’t be able to stop himself, even if he wanted to.

But it was still weird to Chase, seeing the older doctor walking alone a beach, or sitting down with a summer top on. It defiantly wasn’t something he ever thought he would see Gregory House do.

And he especially never thought he would ever see Gregory House helping a six year told build a sandcastle on the beach in Australia with a pair of trousers and a short sleeved summer shirt on. But as Chase watched exactly that happen from his place in a sun bed not that far from them a hand resting on the small swell of his stomach, Chase knew it was exactly what he wanted.

**********************************************************************************

Chase sighed for what felt like the hundredth time so far that morning. He should have known somthing like this was going to happen at some point during their little trip. He had decided to go away with House, he should have known.

“Seriously?” Chase asked his boyfriend and daughter a small shake of his head as he tried to make sure that he didn’t laugh or smile at this. “We need to leave in half an hour and you’re encouraging her to run around in just her underwear.”

“Yeah.” House confirmed with a small nod, pretending to try and catch Rebecca as she ran past where he was sitting on the sofa. “You want her to get ready, make her get ready.”

“Or you know you could help me.” Chase suggested with a small shrug of his shoulders. “You are going to be having your own kid soon, one that will need you to do things for them. You might want to start doing that now.”

House sighed looking over at his boyfriend before leaning forward and grabbing Rebecca the next time she ran past. “Happy now.”

“Not really.” Chase shock his head before he looked down at his daughter. “We need to leave soon so can you go and put the clothes that are on your bed on please?”

“Sure daddy.” Rebecca nodded as she pushed herself away from House and ran down the hall to her room.

“You’re a terrible influence on her.” Chase told his boyfriend with another small shake of his head moving down to sit on the sofa next to him.

“You’re the one that made me come on this stupid holiday.” House grumbled as he let Chase lean into his side.

“I didn’t make you come. I just pushed a little until you said yes.” Chase corrected him with a small sigh bringing his hand down to rest on his stomach when the baby started kicking. “I was being series when I said having to step up with this baby. I’m not doing it on my own, not again.”

“Yeah.” The words were so quit and said so quickly that Chase barley heard them but Chase knew it meant that House was going to be there, he knew the older man better then probably anyone but Wilson and he knew that despite everything House did he cared about people, that he cared about him and Rebecca and their new baby.

Chase nodded as he let his eyes close for a split second before the sounds of something falling over in his daughters room reached their ears and he got up to go and cheek on her.

**********************************************************************************

Both the plane ride to Australia and back had been hell, with a mixture of House and a six year old making it almost impossible for him to get any kind of peace for the way to long plane ride.

But then with about an hour left both his boyfriend and daughter fell asleep and as he watched Rebeca lay there with her head resting on House’s shoulder Chase realised that it was all worth it, at least mostly.

He loved both of them more than he had loved anyone else, and he already left the same amount of love for his unborn child.

And while House wasn’t the conventional person to settle down with, while he had his fair share of faults and problems in the end House cared about him, love him and he would do anything for him and their kids. Even if the man couldn’t show it any other time then when they were in the comfort of their shared home.

But Chase didn’t need someone who was willing to show PDA everywhere, he wasn’t really that kind of person himself. He just needed House and his daughter and his unborn child, that he was secretly hoping was a boy because he didn’t think he could deal with two daughters when they become of dating ages.

Chase had everything he wanted in life, even if would have seemed strange to him only five years ago, it was exactly what he wanted. A boyfriend who loved him, a kid who loved him, both of them people he loved a hell of a lot. There was nothing better he could hope for, nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed any that you spotted while reading please let me know in the comments so I can correct them.  
> I am really bad at tagging works so if you think I need to add anything to the tags please let me know in the comments so I can add them.
> 
> I take prompts and story suggestions on Tumbler under the same username or in the comments.


End file.
